Abstract Modern neuroscience relies heavily on tools to visualize the structure, and at times the function, of the nervous system. This includes tools that examine structure at the level of few nanometers (electron microscopy) to those that examine whole human brain (MRI). Between these extremes are approaches to examine cellular sub-compartments and organelles, cellular morphology, small-scale circuit organization, and whole rodent or drosophila brains. Through the Institutional Center Core Grant to Support Neuroscience Research program, we established at Harvard Medical School and Boston Children's Hospital a Center Imaging Core that supports research in our community directed at understanding the structure and function of the nervous system in healthy animals and in models of human disease. The core has been operational for approximately 6 years, and has facilitated or directly made possible research projects throughout our community. The core operates both turnkey systems for daily use, specialized microscopes for chronic, high-content, and high-throughput imaging, as well as custom pipelines for imaging at the highest resolution in tissue and cells. The core has been successful, supporting over 35 NINDS projects across 27 laboratories. For the upcoming grant period, we have expanded the set of microscopes available and have reorganized and simplified the administrative and technical support structure to increase efficiency. Beyond its research mission, the Center will also continue to serve as a nexus for collaborative interactions across neuroscience communities and an educational hub for learning about imaging technologies and approaches. Through the sustained development of this Center, we hope to continue to provide cost-effective and productive services to NINDS researchers while further deepening ties between these two vibrant neuroscience communities.